tya_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Night Jenna Williams Died
'The Night Jenna Williams Died '''is a story arc in the Superheroes Galaxy of the TYA Universe. It is the first story arc in the New York Continuity, preceeded indirectly by ''The Mysterious Girl ''-- this story happened simultaneously with ''Revelations. It features the return of Spider-Man, who hasn't been seen since the events of The Ultimate Price. Story After the guilt of killing his little sister had completely consumed him, Trip Johnson gave up his life of crime fighting and moved from Arizona to New York City. While there, he found himself emersed in a city of crime the likes of which he hadn't been exposed to before, and came to the conclusion that it would be neglectful for him not to carry on the Spider-Man mantle in defense of innocent civilians. Whilst doing so, the web-head made a slew of enemies -- one in particular being Green Goblin, who bore a severe hatred for Spider-Man. So when Goblin discovers that Trip Johnson is the man behind the mask, he sets his sights on revenge. After saving Jenna from a mugging as Spider-Man (of whom Jenna is unaware of the true identity), Trip decides he is not only going to ask her back out again, but also to marry him. He buys an engagement ring and arrives at her apartment complex, only to discover along with Jenna's roommate Sara Jacobs that Jenna has been kidnapped -- Trip recognises the calling card of Green Goblin in the apartment, and is able to track him down and confront him as Spider-Man. They meet on top of the Brooklyn Bridge, and as Spider-Man and Green Goblin have a war of words, the villain does the unthinkable -- he tosses Jenna from the bridge. Spider-Man desperately shoots a web down in an attempt to save her, catching onto her boot and pulling her to safety. But what he doesn't realise until its too late is the whiplash from the sudden stop snapped Jenna's neck, killing her instantly. Full of fury and other swirling emotions, Spider-Man chases Goblin to an old abandoned warehouse with the intent of killing him. However, just before he kills his arch nemesis, he stops himself, realising that he would become everything he ever hated. Goblin calls for his glider while distracting Spidey with a monologue, with a plan to impale the web-slinger and kill him too. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense warns him, and he ducks to avoid the attack -- Green Goblin is killed by his own glider. Trivia *This is the first story arc to take place in the New York Continuity, the story which follows the adventures of Spider-Man following Raven's death. *This arc establishes Green Goblin as one of Spider-Man's rivals, although he hasn't actually been seen in the series previously. It's believed sometime between The Ultimate Price ''and ''The Mysterious Girl, when Trip moved to New York, that Green Goblin played a part in him returning as Spider-Man. *As the title suggests, this arc features the death of Spider-Man's love interest, Jenna Williams. Category:Superheroes Galaxy Category:Story arcs Category:New York Continuity